By The Grace Of X'hal
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Starfire had held on for so long that now that she and Robin had parted she did something that is unforgivable and even after what she had done, the most unexpected human had forgiven her for her sins, even though she did not deserve it.
1. Near Fatal Mistake

**Author's Note: I don't know what honestly consumed me to write this, I just feel like it needed to be written. I'm not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or more but for now I'll leave it as it is. Let me know what you think should happen in the reviews if you please, I apologize for it not being edited, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The crisp night air and enchanting veil of stars suspended above in the sky like shimmering diamonds with the snow white moon joining it's companions did little to cool the Tamaranean's envious, darker mood as she stood on the very edge of the roof that was the Titan's Tower.<p>

She was so distraught that all she felt was the righteous fury common among her species and threw an endless amount of starbolts into the cold, frozen void of the ocean, along with a few eye beams and even on one occasion when her rage overwhelmed her she threw an enormous starbolt wave that sliced through the liquid like butter, powerful enough to destroy a bridge.

Now she sat on the ledge, tears sliding down her face with the owner doing nothing to stop them, her emotions on haywire and she could not for the life of her even having the common decency to summon a happy memory and fly away to be left in solitude so it seems her current predicament would have to do.

"After all we had been through, all the blood, sweats and tears he choses...her." She muttered to herself bitterly, not finding the strength to throw even one last starbolt into the calm, relaxing sea below.

She remembered that the argument that brought her to this state was as Cyborg would say "One for the history book." And knew for a fact that she should apologize to Raven for the obscene Tamaranean curse word she called her, knowing that her friend would not understand her language but at the time she truly did not care, now it left a hollow feeling in her chest, as if she had her heart torn out of her chest.

"I didn't lead you on, Starfire. You said it yourself, you feel like we're drifting apart and to be honest...we were. I love you...just not in the way I thought I did." She remembered Robin saying to her after she had been forced to calm down with the battle that ensued between her and Raven once she witnessed their friendly hug...and the gentle kissed that followed, from which one of the two, she did not know.

She still was sore and bleeding on her left side from her friend's attack, the wound was shallow but deep and she refused treatment, ignoring Cyborg's questions of what the hell happened and Beast Boy's confused yet hurt expression when she had angrily shoved him aside after he had transformed into a bear to try to contain her.

A foolish mistake on his part, now the right side of his head was bleeding from where she had punched him when he took the form of a different animal, which one she could not remember and though he was injured, she remembered that he was doing everything he could to prevent the fight from escalating further.

By himself, while Cyborg and Robin did all they could from allowing Raven's emotions from consuming her and no doubt killing them all, Beast Boy had took the alien princess head on without slowing down or if it was possible, hurting her.

Now her side burned and she hissed in pain when she shifted her weight to try to be more comfortable. She loathe fighting among her teammates so she had absolutely no idea what it was the possessed her to do something so out of character and hurt a dear friend in the process.

"If you two would have stopped dancing around the issues like children we wouldn't be in this fucking mess." She remembered the icy and furious words Raven spat at the other female member while Cyborg and Robin attempted to calm her down after the women's intense yet brief battle, any longer and one of them, if not one of the men trying to defuse the situation would have been severely injured, or killed.

Now all Starfire felt was remorse and heartache for rushing to conclusions without any sort of understanding of what had transpired between the two bird like teammates and it gnawed at the very core of her soul.

Both Raven and Robin were right, she was out of line and no doubt damage the team beyond repair, she hoped against hope that she was wrong but...for the moment Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran was walking on very thin ice.

She was half surprised Robin did not just outright kick her off the Titans, or she herself did not just quit in a jealous and angered fit for the property damage the two female's had done to the large entertainment room that doubled as a kitchen was massive.

It would take more than one crime stopping job for the city to even make a dent in what their budget could afford, and it was all her fault, for she threw the first punch.

Starfire honestly had no idea what had even sparked the rage inducing jealousy she felt as she watched them kiss, right in the common room in plain view of her and the changeling who made a smart aleck remark and told them to take it to the bedroom as he watched television and got up to get a glass of water.

She thought she had given them her blessing once Robin told her privately that he loved someone else and she in turn though at the time crushed he was not in love with her as she thought gave him a genuine hug and wished him the best on finding the one he held dear.

It was nearly a month since they had 'broken up' as Beast Boy explained and she was even happy, though disappointed when he saw Raven and Robin grow closer every day, it was a very slow and grueling process to get Raven to open up, but after all Robin had done for her, it was enough for her to return his feelings.

Now...now she had unleashed her fury in a way that though typical to her kind, did not merit the consequences, Raven did not deserve the alien's sour and hateful scorn and Beast Boy did not deserve to be stricken as he had.

She sincerely wanted to apologize to all of them, at least in part while another part of her just wanted to throw her communicator into the freezing water below and fly as fast as she could, to another part of the world or home itself, she could not say.

But it was not her nature to be so cruel and unforgiving, she was not Blackfire and she had proven that time and time again, so then why did she have such a disgusting taste in her mouth for her actions?

"Starfire?" A timid, frighten tone called out behind her, making the Titan back away from edge where she sat and hug her knees to her chest, it truth...she just wanted to be left alone.

But the voice that had called out to her, the green skinned young adult she had attacked so relentlessly to get to the half demon now sat beside her, a large white bandage wrapped around the side of his right eye and small spots of crimson staining the cloth was clearly shown as he didn't utter a single sound, waiting patiently for her to speak, looking at the stars above.

Time was immeasurable while the two sat together, nothing being slow, calm breaths being heard in the silence of the night before Starfire spoke in such a whisper that it would have been impossible to hear if not for Beast Boy's sensitive hearing.

"I'm sorry." The words were like a single stepping stone in the conversation towards rebuilding their friendship or if the trust after they had forged after so many years was truly irreparable, destroying it completely.

"I was there when you gave them your blessing...why now after not doing it when you and Robin-"

"He held such longing and affection towards her, said his real name, even shown her his eyes behind the mask...even I was never given such a privilege. I guess because I felt like a mere trophy for him rather than a real mate." She spoke, the words flowing out her mouth before she could stop them, brutal, emotionless but at least they were honest.

Starfire had to give him credit for not freaking out or jumping to rational conclusions after she had spoken her heart, instead he went a route she did not expect.

"I thought about quitting the Titans after Terra...I guess you could say died." It was brisk, shocking and caught Starfire so off guard that she was thankful she was not sitting on the ledge right now.

"What? But...Beast Boy-"

"I lost my parents, I'm an only child, I gave up people who treated me like family because I could not man up and do what I was told. Don't pity me, Star...but I know in a sense what you're going through." He spoke in such a serious tone that she did not know what to say, all she knew was that he had grown up and in her eyes, was now a man.

She did not know what made her reach her right hand out and gently placed it on top of his old, gloved no doubt dirty hand but she was grateful he did not pull away, flinch or even look at her, for she could not deal with the embarrassment of comforting him with such an intimate gesture if he did.

Instead he did something that caused her heart to pump rapidly in her chest and very slowly intertwined their fingers, not once looking at her all the while, no cheesy spouts of love, no hastily rushed kiss or even a moment of acknowledgment.

Instead it was simply a comforting yet no doubt romantic moment for the two heart broken souls, and on this night, at this very moment of time, she could honestly say she was beginning to see her hilarious, corny but determined and confident leader to be as something more than a friend.

But she was not one to test the wrath of X'hal and honestly had no control over her emotions at this time so she felt it best to simply give him something in return for his kindness, a glimmer of hope that perhaps one day, they could maybe be more in the future.

"My name is Koriand'r." She again spoke in the silent but cold wind that nipped at their skin, even though she was born to be resilient to such elements.

"Garfield...Garfield Mark Logan." He replied in the exact tone of voice she had making her give a small giggle despite the horrible night and again without knowing why, she leaned her body towards him as he hesitantly released her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist still without even glancing in her direction, neither one giving a damn about their height difference and enjoying the serene beauty around them.

All without speaking another word.


	2. Heart Of Steel

**Author's Note: Naturally since it's a mature rating it should get a little out of character from time to time but I'll try to keep them true to their ****personalities. **

**I have to be honest and admit I'm not really sure where I want to go with this so if any of you have any ideas where it hopefully won't be predictable or the ending can't be seen coming from a mile away, feel free to PM me.**

** I honestly like writing this though, wish I could have made this chapter longer but I'm happy where I stopped at, again it's not edited but hope you enjoy all the same.**

* * *

><p>Awkwardly, if a bit reluctantly for Starfire the two slowly unwound themselves, Beast Boy slowly unwrapping his arm from her waist, leaving a sudden empty heat and company which was honestly more than she deserved from the man she had injured.<p>

Apparently they had sat together under the blanket of the mysterious night sky from what felt to them like hours, but in harsh reality it was only thirty minutes.

While she watched Beast Boy or rather the young fifteen year old man whose real name was Garfield Mark Logan, or Gar as he insisted she call him when they were away from prying eyes and scornful lips stand up and after a few second of hesitation pulled her up as well she could not help the bitter, unwelcome mocking tone that sounded in the back of her mind.

"The short, green boy is your rebound? That's seriously pathetic." Her inner doubt chuckled without remorse but she could not stop it from being said because it was her honest thoughts and she was a being of intense, powerful emotions.

If only to herself, Koriand'r had to admit that she did instead feel closer to her friend, but her mind was much too deeply in shambles to know if it was anything romantic.

"Maybe I am the whore that Friend Robin spoke of instead of his former teammate, though I forgot the girl's name who he said was from Gotham." The Tamaranean woman suddenly scoffed to herself as they walked towards the roof's only exit besides the rocks and ocean below, a choice none of them not even Starfire in her depressed state of mind ever thought of making.

She groaned in annoyance by the sudden bright light that suddenly assaulted her vision from the light above which made her mutter a curse in her own language again which the teenager in front of her seemed to catch because he paused at the railing close to the concrete stairs that led, unfortunately to the ops room.

The one place Starfire had no desire to be and though it was a mere, subtle shake of his head, Beast Boy again looked at his friend as he followed her down the stairs though he could clearly morph at any time he chose to so he didn't have to be in her presence and it made her have a ghost of a smile on her lips knowing he wanted to be near her.

But whether it was due to wanting to protect his friend should she slip and hurt herself or just plain laziness, Starfire could not tell, though she as well as everyone else knew that him being slothful was the norm around the tower.

Instead she chose not to dwell on it as they reached the door that was both an entrance and exit to the ops room, their living room combined kitchen where it all started and ended in less than twenty minutes.

Starfire was woefully unprepared from the true destruction that she and her former best friend, though she sincerely hope she would be forgiven soon had caused without thinking of anything but anger and instinct had done to their own main area that all of them visited almost as much as their own bedrooms.

It appears that the two female Titans had forgotten the true extent of their abilities in their haste of unstable emotions and for what the Tamaranean princess had considered a personal betrayal upon seeing Robin kiss his girlfriend.

First and foremost was that the enormous television screen in the center was gone, in it's place was a crater from one of the girl's attacks which was still lightly smoking around the edges of the hole, the entertainment system no doubt was hurled far into the ocean below, never to be seen again or simply exploded into oblivion, neither of which she could be certain making Starfire feel a tremendous wave of guilt for going overboard, if she truly was the cause of the t.v. now being gone.

After the shock of that slowly diminished to a lesser extent, she began to notice even more evidence of their 'Epic battle' she heard Gar speak over his shoulder in an intent to lighten the mood as was his nature but this...was simply not something that could be waved off with a few words or what they had left of their electronic currency for the month, sent either to their communicator or their house after they successfully completed a mission given to them by the city.

Minus property damage from the battle of course and then distributed among the five of them little by little depending on who they fought and she had to hold on to the changling to prevent herself from collapsing in awe and guilt.

"It will take a thousand Grubfars to cover even half the damage done to this room." Starfire whispered slowly to herself, having a feeling that Beast Boy heard her but for once he chose not to comment.

There were still small scotch marks all over the floor and walls from where she had used her eye lasers and they were even now slightly burning, not a single part of the entertainment center left untouched.

A quarter of the ceiling on the left top corner was literally twisted, bent and crushed from her strength trying to either impale or contain the bird resembling woman, in name and in full strength of her power she realized as she looked and saw the couch was in ribbons.

It was no exaggeration, every single part of the large horse shoe purple couch was sliced and torn to pieces so much that the stuffing, springs and cushions were still falling out like a soldier bleeding slowly on a battlefield, a horrible comparison but an honest one.

As the prized Gamestation Beast Boy and Cyborg and even sometimes herself worshipped was torn to smithereens, beyond repairable, wire and plastic everywhere among the carpet and the controllers no where in sight.

"It must have been the gigantic bird Raven had summon when she had finally had enough...it appears I'm much faster than she anticipated." The alien thought with a very strange sense of pride and shame, an odd mix of two very opposite emotions for sure.

Beast Boy tried to get her to move and not see the ruin they had so spectacularly caused to their own house but Starfire was mesmerized by exactly how far the two women went, all for a male human, it was a horrible realization she slowly began to notice now.

The kitchen was quite literally blown to hell, in fact she could distinctly remember causing the oven to explode throwing a starbolt at the empath in rage who smoothly dodged which she supposed would be considered the first punch before Raven shielded them, saving their lives and engaging in the battle that she had no doubt was tearing the team apart even now.

Honestly if it was not for Beast Boy and the unforgivable regret she felt deep in her marrow for her actions, Koriand'r of Tamaran would have already flew as far away as she was able to in her injured condition.

But now that was not an option and she saw with at least a very small bit of relief that their counter top, though absolutely charcoaled and giving the impression that it would turn to ashes at any moment was still, somehow standing tall along with splatters of food all around the walls and ceiling, completely unrecognizable or tarnished to not allow even a small serving, apparently they now had no food or drinks...great.

The sink was covered in ashes and half melted on the right side, the dishwasher completely blown to pieces and the shelves holding the plates and glasses were destroyed in the blast, even the small shelves where the silverware and other kitchen applications used to be was melted. Glass littered the entire kitchen and the refrigerator was half melted, folding in on itself .

Nonetheless the two Titans saw their comrade Cyborg slouched in a partly melted barstool, having quite a sizeable bottle of amber liquor in his mechanical left hand meaning it could have been a form of alcohol and a small completely ignored shot glass in front of him, from the quarter of the bottle being gone, it was safe to assume where Cyborg was now focusing his energy.

The vacant look in the left eye of the man who was ninety five percent machine was unbearable for either of the Titans to withstand, and though no one said anything they knew exactly who was at fault.

It mattered little where he got the glass or even the alcohol but both of them could clearly tell Cyborg needed it at the moment and if they were being completely honest with themselves, they could not blame him.

"I was going to use this to celebrate their anniversary, knowing how they both would have refused, maybe even get a blush from Raven or hell even Robin. Get a laugh from B, a giggle from Star...a great start to a great night. A very well deserved night in my opinion." He chuckled dryly, it was hollow like tapping on an empty suit of armor, which is exactly how they felt Cyborg looked to them over pouring himself another drink.

It was silent as a crypt, unnerving both the younger members of the group and seemed like an eternity before the older man spoke once more, his voice strangely soothing despite the mayhem around them.

"I rooted for you, you know Star. Was happy two people I consider family were finally after so many hints and warnings choosing to hook up, but ...heh...after all the shit we have been through. The monsters, machines, super powered junkies and even fucking demons….fucking demons ya'll. You both chose to simply...fall out of love." He whispered the last word with such a dark snarl it caused the two Titans to jump at how much hatred the man had brewing inside him.

Though Starfire felt the urge to correct him and say that it was Robin who fell out of love for her, she chose wisely not to speak, seeing how in the end it didn't matter anyway.

They could not even sit down, they could do nothing but stand there side by side and listen to their second in command speak from his heart, his no doubt drunken, resentful heart but at least in a sense it was justified and they uttered not a sound to back talk him.

"After all why have common interest and similar personalities when you can just fuck like rabbits all night and day, hey Starfire?" He sang in a tipsy demeanour, his large robotic body swaying dangerously from side to side, threatening to collapse the stool underneath him but he didn't care and they were honestly to frighten of their drunk friend to do anything.

Starfire felt that it was unfair that he would just bluntly summarized the feelings her and Robin used to have to intercourse, besides even with all their hormones she never allowed the Boy Wonder to go farther than lightly fingering her vagina through her underwear at nights when they watched movies and were alone or allowing him to rub and play with her breast but never have they done full blown sex.

She has never even gotten farther than stroking his flaccid penis through his costume pants or kissing him for long periods of times with their tongues involved but she had a feeling it was not wise to tell the man who was like an older brother to her all this information so she kept her mouth shut and allowed him to ramble.

"Mama always said I had my head in the clouds." He chuckled to himself, his tone light in silent amusement that only he could comprehend before he stood up abruptly, grabbed the small shot glass never even touched and hurled it with all his strength against the wall across from him, showering the sink in shards.

"Fuck!" He roared, similar to an animal again making the two teenagers jump in fright as Cyborg grabbed the bottle roughly and swallowed a large amount before slamming it on the counter, the two were surprised it did not shatter from the contact as he slowly backed away from them his hands held up like he had surrendered.

"I'm sorry, ya'll..I need to...I need to go hit something." He muttered half to himself, turning around and walking away with a noticeable sway, the alcohol probably affecting him more than they thought.

When the automatic door slid opened and he stumbled away from sight, that was when they felt the need to release a breath they did not know they had been holding in.

With quite, deliberate steps Beast Boy walked towards the counter top with his terrified companion in tow not daring to speak before he reached out a hand and gripped the bottle, taking a small swig before sliding it over to the petrified alien who could only grasp the neck with trembling hands and brought it to her lips, feeling the burning sensation of the beverage slid down her throat, making Starfire cough loudly, spraying drops of the liquid all over the table.

After her coughing frenzy had calmed down she hesitantly took a smaller drink, allowing the liquid courage to make her relax slightly while Beast Boy gripped the edges of the table tight, leaning his arms out with his head down and simply breathing.

Again it was only a uncomfortable, but necessary silence that overtook them grudgingly, Starfire resting her arms against the heated but not burning counter and nursed her drink until Beast Boy reached a hand over and took it from her without a sound, taking a long sip as he released it to breath and placed it in the middle where it was accessible to both.

"Where is Friend Robin and Raven?" She questioned the shapeshifter slowly making him pull his body towards the table and lean on his folded arms before he answered.

"Robin hopped on his bike and disappeared, Rae and him got into quite a verbal fight after you stormed off, if I had to guess he might not be back until morning. Take a wild guess where Raven is, Star." He laughed to himself with no amount of humor coating his words, half heartedly reaching for the drink again but decided against it.

"Are the Titans...over?" She whimpered quietly making the boy only shake his head in annoyance.

"Yeah...ask the comic relief that would definitely know the important shit, Star. Real fucking useful." He replied sarcastically as Starfire could only fiddle with her hands in shame knowing he spoke the truth.

"Hell of a night, eh?" He snorted after an unknown amount of silence penetrated the air making the Tamaranean scoff with a somber shake of her head.

"Yes, Friend Beast Boy….a hell of a night." She responded right before the changeling stood up where he had rested and told her he was going to bed, taking one last sip of the alcohol before he departed and whispered good night, leaving the alien alone with her thoughts.

She felt torn between what to do now, should she pack her bags and fly home? Wait for Robin to return and try to discuss everything like adults until he got fed up and angrily left or worse, kicked her off the Titans? Or should she do everything in her power to attempt a civilized conversation with the woman she had no doubt hurt the worse in her destructive mood?

Honestly, she didn't know and she was far too exhausted to worry about apologizing right now, for all she knew it could lead to an even worse confrontation than what had already transpired between all of them , she decided it could at least wait until morning the hear the final verdict of her actions.

Feeling like absolute shit, Starfire got up from the counter, snatached the remaining liquor from where it stood and trudged to her room, being grateful for her accelerated healing ability she possessed as it helped her side not ache as it had done and the flow of blood to stop while she walked to her room, woozy from the blood loss as she opened the door after inputting her security numbers, kicked off her shoes and throwing herself onto her bed, remembering not to accidentally fall on Silke who was asleep on the edge of her bed.

As she very slowly turned around and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, occasionally taking a sip of the drink in her left hand, one thought repeated itself over and over again through her tormented mind.

She had really fucked up big time.


	3. Passionate Soul

**Author's Note: Thank you for those that reviewed, favorited and followed this. I'll update as quickly as I can and bring you all longer chapters, if you have any ideas or request send them my way. I have an idea where to take this but honestly nothing concrete, as always it's not edited just to warn you, I apologize. **

* * *

><p>The second Starfire's eyelids parted and her brain completely woke up from the haze of dreamland she thanked X'hal that she had nine stomachs feeling as though she would hurl her lunch, the fight happening before dinner for a brief moment before it passed and she quietly burped.<p>

Stretching with a yawn that a cat would envy, the Tamaranean princess slowly turned her body and sat on the edge of her bed, the bottle with very little alcohol in it was left discarded on her bedroom floor and she sighed loudly rubbing her eyes with a hand to remove the remaining particles of gunk in them before standing up.

For once, she decided to wear something that was not her usual attire or even the dress she wore when Robin was forced on that date with Kitten a year ago as she grabbed a fresh tan towel from her closet as well as a fresh pair of of both a purple bra and blue polk a dot panties before she headed for the bathroom.

Her Earth clothes that she had bought when she went to the mall of shopping with the other Titans compared of a green blouse, dark blue jeans, white socks and white sneakers with a pink butterfly logo stitched on the side of either footwear, respectfully.

In hindsight she knew it was not wise to dress in civilian clothes, in case some idiot chose to commit a crime in broad daylight but she felt like blending in as much as she was able to though it might be obvious as her orange skin just radiated that she was from another planet, naturally.

Entering the single unisex bathroom that kept all five teenagers fighting for it again and again which would usually start a mini war in which Beast Boy would win after he morphed into something while the others were distracted and then dragged out painfully by both Raven and herself they then chose to make a set schedule, girls would shower in the morning, boys would bathe at night.

A bit annoying but none wanted to appear sexist, plus with only two females on the team it was a fair trade though it did little effort if one of the others save for Cyborg had to...well, go.

Naturally some accidents were caused and each member made sure to lock the door after entering, wanting their privacy to be respected.

After releasing her bladder and washing and drying her hands, the Tamaranean princess yawned, set her towel on the rack near the large shower and turned the constant, steady stream to full blast which would normally be scorching hot for any of the other members, was merely a relaxing sensation for her as she discarded her torn, burnt and blood stained clothes she had forgotten for a second that she was barefoot before shrugging and entering the shower.

As she grabbed the pink washcloth especially bought for her and squirted a modest amount of citrus bodywash on it, Starfire hummed to herself an old and forgotten song from her planet as she scrubbed her body.

Always having the washcloth in her left hand she trailed over both her legs, starting from the toes of the left foot to the ankle carefully as she bent down lower and did the same to her right before going up on each side of her lower body slowly until she reached her thighs.

Unless it was after a long, exhausting battle in which case she did not care or the alarm went off and she had very little time the alien was always careful to wash her body thoroughly, through being brought up primed and proper since from when she was a little girl to before she got sold into slavery.

She was never treated as a princess among her friends from which she was thankful for, she hated the attention and roaming eyes as well as many feeling as though they offended her with every other word coming out of their mouths for in truth she liked having an honest and carefree conversation with the humans of Earth, knowing that they were able to willingly speak their mind.

As she mused to herself about why even now she washed her body as a noble would she caressed her darker outer lips with the cloth very carefully, not wanting to accidently arouse herself again as she slowly traced the cloth around in between her legs and softly flicked her puckered hole twice before she pulled the washcloth back, letting the water spray off the dirt and filth from her vagina and anus and resumed her task after putting a bit more soap on it.

As she was reaching to scrub to her right hip her mind suddenly flashed back to what she could remember, not of the battle or of Cyborg's angered rant but of what transpired in between, to when she and Beast Boy conversed to each other.

She remembered the smell of his old Doom Patrol uniform which she guessed he washed and was enthralled by the smell of his cologne in her nostrils, the rough feel of his gloved hand and remembering that the texture felt like a worn book that she would love to feel again and hearing the rapid but alluring beat of his heart which almost made her want to fall asleep as she leaned farther into his neck.

Those three memories combined was enough for her hand to accidentally jerk and touch her ciltros causing her to moan loudly in reflex as she swallowed the spittle built in her throat and moved her other hand to rub her outer lips with caution trying to summon a mental image of what the changeling would look like without any clothes and dropping the washcloth to the ground as she became more aroused feeling her natural lubricant trickle down her legs she allowed her passion to consume her.

Throwing caution to the wind, Starfire curled her index and middle finger of her right hand and plunged them slowly into the depths of her moist snatch, while she braced her body from falling to the floor by holding onto the wall firmly with her left hand her thumb flicking her clit occasionally or rubbed her inner lips, her superhuman strength easily tearing into the plaster and drywall as digged her fingernails into it she moaned and pumped her fingers into a slow pace before they increased little by little as she pictured the morpher thrusting into wanting and aching pussy roughly.

She had never even dreamed of wanting to try rough sex but her mind couldn't eject the image of the green skinned boy running his tongue across her neck as he held her long russet colored in a firm but not painful fist and pounded into her dripping sex repeatedly, it didn't matter what length his penis actually was to her as all she could think of was the pleasure of the young man growling like the multiple transformations coursing through his veins while he took her from behind right in the shower and at this very moment.

Her eyes screwed tight as her breath labored from her nose, her long purple tongue draped to the corner of her mouth and her fingers moving in a frenzy deeper and rougher into her vagina before she hit her g-spot and lost complete control of her body as she hit a very powerful orgasm, her fingers being constricted tight from the muscles in her swollen sex.

With a long, shuddering moan that caused her nails to drag through the tiles she dropped to the ground, panting heavily as she removed her soaked fingers, and let the spray of still running water run over them slowly allowing them to get rid of all traces of her immoral activity.

She attempted to catch her breath before she tried to finish washing her body right before a loud knock on the door caused her to freeze and she swore her heart stopped for a second hearing the impatient voice of the one she had just masterbatured to without remorse.

"Yo, Star? I know you're the first to take a shower first. Mind hurrying it up in there? I kind of got to go pretty badly." Beast Boy asked quickly as the alien shakily stood up from where she had rapidly knelt and took a deep breath before she called out.

"Of course, Friend Beast Boy. Give me one moment please." She replied, for once ignoring the rest of her body, opting to put on deodorant once she reached her room, she shut off the water, dried her body off with the towel before tossing it into the laundry basket along with her dirty clothes, putting on her clean clothes and shoes as fast as she could before opening the door and flying off at such an intense speed it knocked over Beast Boy and almost made him piss himself.

Hearing the Tamaranean girl shout an apology behind her as he shook his head, transformed into a cheetah and rushed to make it to the toilet before his bladder could burst and remembering to shut the door closed at the last second.

Landing directly in front of her bedroom, she entered and closed it with a loud sounding boom, surprised her strength did not crack it in half before she leaned her back against the cold wood and slowly allowed her heart to resume a more appropriate rhythm.

She had no idea that she could ever have such a mind blowing release, even in the days when she thought of Robin in her bed or a few times in the shower nothing but his physical appearance and sculpted body made her commit the universal sin.

Certainly not the smell of his clothes or the mere touch of his hand, she pondered to herself if she had ever had such a breathtaking orgasm when she thought of Robin but for the life of her, Starfire could not honestly remember a time.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts of lust for Beast Boy, she pushed herself off the door and walked towards her dresser, snatching her deodorant before swiping it on both armpits after removing her shirt before slipping it back on.

Looking over towards her bed to see Silkie playing with a ball of yarn she knew Raven had given him she smiled to herself before walking over and petting him slowly then fed him his breakfast, remembering to grab her communicator as she attached it to her jeans on her right front hip and opening the door again with a deep breath, she walked towards the ops room.

As Starfire dreaded not only the state of their entertainment area and the kitchen no doubt appeared as of the events last night in the wake of the sun, she could not help mentally kicking herself for her actions, knowing for a fact that she had to apologize to Raven and Robin for her brash behavior and wanting to attend a state of normalcy that their household deserved.

Walking into the main room she winced not seeing the full damage the two most powerful female teenagers of the original five Titans had caused in their anger and nothing could prepare her as she saw their legendary television in the middle...or at least where it used to be.

She was not surprised to see both Robin and Raven awake so early, though she had a feeling they their only come out due to routine, not because they were quietly waiting for her or at least she honestly hope not, feeling guilt tug at her heart for the thousandth time.

Starfire knew that Robin kept a coffee maker in either his room or the evidence room just in case he did not want to go or rather have time to go to the living room but she suspected he was using one of Raven's mugs, the rest of them spread all over the floor in shards and wondered why he did not have any of his own.

"Probably because he never thought any one would trash the ops room." A quiet but dark voice hissed at the edge of her mind making her heart feel as though it would drop to her feet for a second time.

Though the sun was not blanketed by large or small clouds in the sky and there was only a light breeze carrying through the city today Starfire felt as though the day might have just been a maelstrom of rage and guilt inside Titans Tower.

But instead she noticed Raven drinking her tea and reading a very ancient looking book in a large purple reclining chair given to her by Bumblebee of all people a week after the war with the Brotherhood Of Evil once Cyborg added a large cup holder for her tea or other drinks, as well as a seat warmer and a massager for her rear, hips and back.

Starfire could not read the title of the large tome, it's paper was a slowly molding yellow, the pages bound together in a thick black shell that resembled a dragon's hide and sent a shiver up the younger girl's spine at the thought that it reminded her of Malchior.

Raven completely ignored everything around her and the hood to her cloak was up so that Starfire could see nothing but the small tip of her nose, even her eyes were covered in the darkness.

As much as the princess wanted to open her mouth and apologize, she had a creeping feeling that it was best to leave her best friend alone for the time being which she was immensely grateful at the moment though she still felt bad ignoring her.

Turning on her heel she saw her leader, ex-boyfriend and one of the bravest and strongest in will and strength humans she had ever met, for his age at least.

Robin did not even acknowledge his strongest in physical strength and most emotional as well as social team member while he sipped his coffee and silently read the newspaper on the same partly melted barstool Cyborg had sat on last night, if he was uncomfortable he sure as hell didn't show it.

Starfire for her part was dismayed at how awkward the ops room simply felt without the usual laughter and smell of freshly cooked food, the teasing, quips and daily craziness they had done each and every day in the very room had such a bitter and foul air around it that she instantly felt depressed.

She stood there, observing the wrecked portion of their home in greater detail than she could get in the night and looked towards the ground, rubbing her right arm with her left as she digged her right foot into the ground questioning if she should just go drifting back to her room until they were summoned for a mission.

They really did not have the money for repairs, and with the weather getting warmer as Spring approached more enemies were finding their spines and attacking the city like morons so she knew that it would take all of them days if not weeks to bring it back into it's original shape.

She was about to open her mouth and ask Robin if it was possible for some other Titans to help or at least ask for a loan for the money, for even with them taking down a villain every other day or sometimes sooner that it would cost a lot to get the required amount from the city when she heard Cyborg's deep bellied laugh making her turn around and see Beast Boy who was telling him something else as the two walked beside each other, the sight of the morpher nearly made the Tamaranean girl's heart flip.

It seemed Starfire was not the only one who chose to wear normal clothes today, for Beast Boy strode into the room wearing a black and blue Batman t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and a pair of white Nikes highlighted with green shading over the logo making him look handsome even with his green skin and bedside mannered hair.

Robin let his gaze peer over to them then narrowed at the shapeshifter before looking over to the alien seeing them not dressed in their superhero uniforms, about to open his mouth and rebuke the two about not appearing appropriately before he changed his mind, turning back to his paper and shaking his head with a swear uttered from his lips, apparently not caring for once.

"Hey yo, who wants to go get some breakfast? BB's buying!" Cyborg asked with laugher that was like a hot knife through butter in clearing up everyone's dark mood, even still a lingering fog of it remained, waiting to settle back down at the sign of negativity.

Robin straightened his posture with a long stretch, several cracks of his bones popping emitting in the silence before he put down his paper, turned and gave a small smile, still completely ignoring the alien standing in the center across from him and his girlfriend .

"Beast Boy's buying? Count me in. What you think, Rae?" The young man's gentle tone drifting to the half demon would could only grunt in approval as she leaned back and gave a large stretch to wake her exhausted body up and placing the book on the armrest to the left of her, the tea being downed in one swig and levitated to the sink, both standing up in unison and walked to the garage, all without even a glance at their orange skinned friend, Reaven not even saying a word at Starfire's or Beast Boy's change of clothes.

She felt like she was invisible to her friends, all but Cyborg who smiled and inclined his head to follow them and Beast Boy as he chuckled and gave her an award winning smile making Starfire so excited from the expression she floated all the way down to the T-car, making the young men behind her run to catch up at the speed she was going all three laughing in an effort to dispute the horrible tempers that controlled them last night.

Entering the garage, Starfire noticed that Robin's R-cycle was already gone, Raven no doubt flying while the three of them walked towards the T-car, though her emotions were humming with the effort to fly she did not feel in the mood and honestly wanted to be in closer proximity to Beast Boy who may have felt the same as he opened the passenger door for her, giving her a genuine smile which she returned before getting in while the changeling opened the back door and slid in the middle, resting his arms on the back of the seats making her giggle.

After Cyborg came in from the driver's side, closed the door and started the car, he turned the music on the stereo up as they all buckled in, put the car in drive and peeled off towards the secret entrance and exit of the ocean which effortlessly parted from the very large panels he had designed that gave the car a straight shot towards the city ahead.

Bobbing their head and clapping in tune with the music the three chortled in laughter at trying to sing over the music, mocking each other playfully and enjoying the humorous atmosphere that was formed in the car as they arrived all too quickly to their disappointment at a small cafe they visited every so often for breakfast when they felt in the mood and even on a good, successful night after a battle for dinner.

Once Cyborg parked the car professionally and turned off the engine, Beast Boy got out, shut his own door and opened Starfire's before she even unbuckle her seat belt, beaming at her friend's thoughtfulness at being a gentleman.

Waiting for Cyborg to get out Starfire titled her head up to glance at the large familiar sign above the restaurant which was named 'Mountain Lion' and walked to the door, which Beast Boy held open for the two without pausing for a second making Starfire giggle again while her heart skipped a beat looking into his honest if not mischievous forest colored eyes and he trotted behind them.

The restaurant was of a moderate size, smelling of cinnamon rolls, fresh baked pies and a faint distinct odor of cigarettes giving off a comfortable, cozy vibe to the establishment and the heroes were glad there weren't many customers to hassle them.

Robin waved them over to a large red colored booth with a smile and they joined their friend as he told them Raven had to use the restroom while Beast Boy slid to the opposite side of the Boy Wonder, Starfire quickly joining him and Cyborg following a second later telling Robin a joke which he laughed at.

His right arm slung over the side as all four began to relax from the country music playing on the built in speakers above making Starfire with a chuckle feel glad that today was just a normal, and hopefully lazy day with her friends and the beast who was starting to capture her heart slowly.


	4. No Secrets Between Us

**Author's Note: Now things get more serious for the young teenagers, originally there was going to be more but I felt the Terra and Robin bit had been overused so I did what I could, this should be fun. Read and review please.**

* * *

><p>Once Raven had returned and four of them ordered a glass of water for the drink with Starfire asking for a full bottle of mustard, a question that did not even faze the waitress the five superhero teenagers looked carefully over the menu, three of them wanting to milk the changeling dry for the amount of shit he's pulled over the years, ignoring guilt for payback.<p>

"I heard great things about their omelets, think I'll have the ham and pepper jack cheese omelet with hash browns and two strips of bacon and two sausage links or-" Robin mulled out loud before looking over the other items and glancing in Beast Boy's direction seeing the boy blink and sway with the thought of all the animals whose lives were taken for a simple meal.

"Though I am not against meat for it provides protein and enjoyable taste, for Friend Beast Boy's sake I will have the chocolate oatmeal waffles with banana slices and hash browns with cheese." Starfire spoke quietly looking to her friend and secret crush as he graced her with a sincere smile, causing her to giggle before noticing all their eyes from the action making her want to kick herself.

"Oh ok, well if that's how we're going to play it then I think I'll have the-"

"**_Will you all shut up and wait until the waitress is actually here?!_**" Raven uncharacteristically shouted making them jump in fright and cutting off Cyborg's no doubt meat lovers meal.

Simultaneously they all did as she said, not wanting to feel the half demon's wrath right before the nervous and truly terrified host came to greet them, her note pad and pen shaking in her hands forcing her to attempt to get their orders and run off so she did not get torn to shreds.

Quickly, Robin and Starfire repeated their words, Beast Boy wanting cinnamon french toast with green apple slices on the side, Raven choosing to get a bacon, sausage, egg and cheese sandwich with mayonnaise and a buttermilk biscuit as Cyborg to no one's surprise got a spicy triple meat stuffed burrito with biscuits and gravy and a side of bacon, much to Beast Boy's already dwelling electronic currency's demise.

Their server swiftly jotted down their meals, refilled their drinks, or in Starfire's case got her another bottle of mustard and disappeared from sight hoping she wouldn't suddenly explode.

An awkward silence stretched out for the group for a few minutes, none knowing what to say for fear of setting off the empath again who had leaned back in the booth and was resting her head on the cushioned seat, her eyes closed.

After a full five minutes Robin quietly asked the three around him what they thought of the football game the other night, which rapidly caused them to reply the highlights of the sport much to their friend's annoyance but at least they spoke in hushed tones.

The conversation switched to many different topics, ending at who between Supergirl and Starfire could win in a full no holds bar match while their food finally arrived, Raven thanking whoever would listen softly for some real peace and quiet as they ate.

Nothing but utensils tapping the table, glasses being picked up or set down, chewing, swallowing and the occasional throat being cleared was heard throughout the table until they eventually finished.

The server being told again and again to give Beast Boy the bill who was left to hold his communicator to a small, black portable scanner created to all areas of business around the world for the Teen Titans alone and taking the required amount out from his personal savings making him groan out loud much to everyone's amusement before Cyborg provided the tip in cash for Beast Boy being such a good sport.

Exiting out of the restaurant, full and content they stood in a small circle deliberating their next move before Robin had said he and Raven were going to find supplies to repair the Ops Room, Cyborg with a serious expression told them he was going to search for new furniture and silverware after which he would aid the newly couple in restoring what had been torn down.

Before Beast Boy or Starfire could give their own input, they had left them in front of the diner, Robin with his usual mode of transportation, Cyborg in his car and Raven flying to the spot she would meet Robin at as the two glanced at each other feeling a little left out.

They knew in part it was because they could fly, but perhaps they did not ask for their option because it would distract the trio from their goals...or maybe it was also in part because a few hours together enjoying a meal could not repair the damaged friendship Starfire caused and they just needed some time alone.

In truth they could not blame them, no one but Beast Boy comforted her when she had ran away in tears, unleashing her anger on the non judgmental sea and it must have seemed as though the morpher sided with her rather than the one he used to crush on.

Whatever the case, they no doubt needed their space and it would give the two friends a chance to smooth out the awkwardness that had happened alone on the edge of the tower.

"Perhaps we can go to Central Park and enjoy the beautiful morning, Friend Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned him softly, a blush forming on her cheeks at the thought of being alone with the one she had pictured taking in the shower before she wrestled her emotions back down, this was no time to think of what could be.

"Uh, sure Star. Sounds like a good idea, we can meet the others in a couple hours anyway." He responded with a grin, his single canine tooth and laid back attitude made her giggle at how nonchalantly he took their friends sudden departure, she was glad to have him by herself, even if it was only a few hours.

Instead of flying or transforming the two simply walked to their destination, it was not far and they marveled at how quiet the city seemed to be with people at work or school, allowing for a calm, relaxing walk.

As they sauntered past many shops that were beginning to open, Starfire giggled looking towards a little girl about four with a few boys the same age squealing and running through a low spraying fire hydrant while an older woman who sat on the concrete steps of a townhome and a few feet away, probably their mother or guardian watched over them carefully with a loving smile.

Without even realizing what she was doing, Starfire wrapped her left arm around Beast Boy's right and leaned in to place her head on his shoulder, matching his step with her own as he swallowed nervously, finding the feeling of her body alluring and comfortable as his eyes looked to where she was watching the children play.

They slowly wandered past the family, Starfire just now noticing what she had unintentionally done, pulling her head away, feeling a small sudden hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach and tried to release her grip but he stopped her with only a small smile.

"I don't mind, Kori." He spoke slowly, wanting her to understand he enjoyed the contact and her company even if it was a little rushed while she could only match his expression going back to her position with vigor.

In reticence and an air of jubilance around them at last they arrived at the playground, the entire area devoid of any humans, only a few squirrels and a stray dog or two were in their field of vision to greet them before Starfire sighed wistfully making Beast Boy frown and pull away from her in worry as she looked at him with a slightly hurt frown being separated from him again.

"You alright, Star?" He asked softly, not wanting to press for an answer and scare or anger her until she was ready to talk about what was bothering her.

"I truly thought he was the one, Beast Boy. When we first met, I had seen a mask of fear and concern as I gazed upon him...all we had been through, it seems he was only doing it as a friend." She said slowly, feeling the pain and rejection she had not felt since their break up.

"No one I know travels space for someone if they did not deeply care about them, Kori. You both have formed a very powerful bond, near unbreakable and though it may not have ended with the dream you had imagined, he's still your friend and there for you when you need him. Plus you can do better than a traffic light, right?" His words sprinkled with mirth causing her to laugh out loud, the sound like music to his ears.

"I got better...I got you." The orange skinned princess notorious for her battle prowess whispered softly in his right ear making his face flush as he could only stutter some incoherent reply making her laugh again, only louder and lasting a few more seconds at his squirming body language.

With his trademark grin, Beast Boy turned his eyes from her face and slowly, as he had done just last night took her hand in his, not seeing her look of surprise and elation before she intertwined their fingers, a snug but instinctive hold of bliss warmed both their hearts as they journeyed towards a dark wooden bench and sat, neither releasing their hold on the other as they surveyed their surroundings in the gentle outdoors.

"May I ask you something...Garfield?" Starfire quietly voiced, the sound alone in the silence nearly made the changeling jump and transformed into a different animal before his surprise wore off, not missing that she had said his real name instead of his superhero persona, meaning she must have been serious.

"Anything Koriand'r." He chuckled with a light hearted grin that slowly diminished as the firm look on her face did not change but he noticed the slight upturn of her lips at he had mentioned her real name as well which vanished as quickly as it appeared, making him question if it was just his imagination.

"Does this," She gestured towards their still interlocked hands with her eyes "Mean we are...together now or are you merely comforting me in my time of the loneliness?" She added, her eyes focused on his own making his breath hitch in his throat for the reply that would either break their friendship for him leading her on or strengthen it into a new formed romance that both of them questioned if they could make it work and last longer than their previous one.

When she saw his hesitation she knew deep down that she was foolish for rushing something that they had worked so hard to preserve and slowly took her hand away from his, turning her face and telling herself over and over not to cry feeling angry at herself for appearing so weak a second before he took her hand back, but did not wrap his fingers around her's.

While she was dwelling on being abandoned, again he was seriously considering if he was even ready for a serious relationship, not that he had any experience to begin with but he did not wish give her false hope if he could not even figure it out himself, what would they do? How far would they allow themselves to go? Where they both just merely a rebound towards each other because of their heartbreak with Robin and Terra or were their feelings for each other genuine.

If he was being truly honest with himself he was scared, he did not want to rush anything or push her away if things got rough and he sure as hell did not want to do anything to jeopardize their friendship in case things just did not work out between them.

But as he noticed her pull her hand away and turn her face from his own he made his decision.

She gasped softly when he took her hand back, her heart beating so loud in her chest she did not doubt he could hear it while he looked at her, his eyes searching for any sign of teasing or distress that he was not being asked this question completely because she was emotionally injured but finding nothing but confusion and a hint of hope making him grin as he noticed she was still the same old Starfire he had known for years.

"If you want to be, Koriand'r...just promise me they'll be no secrets between us." He responded causing her to squeal in joy, wrapping her arms around him tightly but not hard enough to hurt him and unknowingly lifting them a foot off the bench into the air before she chuckled, embarrassed and placed them back onto the wood.

"No secrets between us, my mate. I vow on my crown as Tamaranean royalty, which on my planet is a serious oath." Starfire answered with a loving smile, leaning in with her lips puckered to capture his own with her eyes closed but he leaned back slowly with a frown, seeing the hurt look in her eyes when she opened them as he did not return what she had hoped would mark the start of their relationship.

"It's just...can we maybe slow down, I don't want us to-"

"Say no more, Lover Garfield. I apologize for appearing impulsive." She shyly spoke making him give a meaningful smile before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his embrace.

"We will tread lightly together until you feel ready for the next level." She giggled at the pun in her words taking a jab at his love for video games without knowing it making him laugh.

"Lover Garfield, eh? A guy could get used to that." He chuckled while she lightly punched his chest as he gave a mock wince in response before winking at her.

They had no idea that so much time had passed, Beast Boy looking up at the slowly descending sun while Starfire checked her communicator for the time, reading that it was nearly a quarter to three and after a brief talk to get different points of view and option for lunch or a snack they agreed on a light snack.

They stood up, allowing their abilities to come into play, flying and morphing towards the burger's drive in and ordering two milkshakes, Starfire buying strawberry as Beast Boy ordered chocolate, the alien paying despite her friend turned lover's protest that he should pay but she merely rolled her eyes with a smirk.

The evening wore on as the two explored more of the town, laughing at a mime's pranks in a small crowd they stumbled into, starting in awe at a breakdancers graceful and slightly frightening movements on a simple piece of cardboard while hip hop music played from a boombox, Beast Boy having to explain the ancient technology and dance to the still slightly naive alien and once they had finished their malts, walked hand in hand to look at the stars and moon in the sky above.

They rested under a tree and on the grass, Starfire curling her body into his and laying her head on his chest while he laid with one hand under his head and the other over her back, his hand gently holding her shoulder.

"Now you really are a grass stain, Lover Garfield." She teased lightly as he snorted with a grin.

"Keep'em coming, Star. Anything you dish out I can take." He replied, sticking his tongue out to her while she did the same and licked the tip of his nose making him yelp, forgetting she had a longer muscular hydrostat than normal making her laugh so hard she had to keep herself from crying in mirth.

"Oh you think that's funny huh? Well let's see how you like this!" Immediately his hands drove under her arms and tickled her armpits making her screech in laughter attempting to roll away from his restless pursuing hands for a few minutes before he finally stopped, his body leaning over her own until he could feel her breast as it heaved for air, their faces in close proximity to the other before he suddenly leaned down.

Again she closed her eyes and awaited to feel his lips touch her's but was slightly disappointed when he only kissed her nose instead.

"Sorry...I...I'm just not ready yet." He admitted, ashamed of himself for leaving her hanging from the romantic kiss he had no doubt she was waiting for since they had admitted their feelings.

"Garfield...it is alright, don't be embarrassed. We have plenty of time, it does not change my love for you." She whispered, kissing his cheek and hugging him gently, making him feel a bit uncomfortable that he could not return the contact with the ground beneath her but loving her body forming with his all the same.

Their communicators flashing at the same time got their attention, as they instantly got up from the ground, both having serious expressions and feeling guilty for not even finding the time to check in with their friends during the day they spent together.

Beast Boy opened his, seeing the rushing background of night time from Robin's helmeted face, knowing he was riding the R-cycle as he contacted them.

"Beast Boy, Starfire, sorry to interrupt you guys hanging out but we just been alerted Johnny Rancid's near the Bank of Perez, we need you to intercept him and keep him-"

He was cut off by an enormous explosion and a large cloud of smoke drifting into the air a few yards from where they were, Beast Boy immediately telling their leader they were on it and switching off the device before clipping it back to his jeans.

"Shall we, my warrior princess?" He grinned seeing her already having hovered into the air beside him, hands and eyes aglow with her familiar and signature bright green.

"We shall, my love." She replied, sailing high into the sky as he chortled then got serious, morphing without pause into a hawk and chased after her, it was time for some action.


	5. Treading On Thin Ice

**Author's Note: I seriously wanted to make this so much longer but seeing as how there will be many chapters, I chose to stop here. I have to warn you that Starfire will be a little out of character but considering all the shit that will happen during this and the next chapter, I doubt anyone can blame her honestly, enjoy because this is where the story stops being fun and games.**

**Also forget to mention that this is two years after Tokyo In Trouble if anyone is wondering about the timeline, sorry for not saying that before. How Johnny and the others escaped will be explained later.**

* * *

><p>Flying at the speed of sound was always a wonderful experience for Starfire as she soared through the air with her mate, a small smile on her lips before she frowned, a serious expression on her face which quickly twisted into horror at the sight below the two Titans.<p>

The streets were littered with bodies, mutilated, scarred, burning remains of human corpses created by the blast of the lives unable to escape the explosion, debris and torn up concrete and tar was everywhere making the two fly as fast as they could towards the one responsible.

Johnny Rancid rode hard from the Jump City police trying to apprehend him, a newly rebuild Wrexzilla far behind him and easily posing as a barrier against the humans as another brand new form of Wrex.

Johnny's loyal dog was keeping up to pace with it's owner, tearing it's metal fangs into the officers that got close with either themselves or their cars, ignoring the screams and cries for mercy or a quick death then trailing after it's master faithfully.

"God damn it, knew I shouldn't have trusted Professor Chang to create a distraction, but it's not my bomb so those stupid souls are not on my head. Worth every fucking penny." The villain mumbled to himself with a sneer, barely dodging the cop car that swiveled in front of him with a roll of his eyes.

An enormous green bag of cash, jewels and other forms of currency was slung over his back, more than enough to buy his own island if he wanted to, his sidekick barked a few yards behind him as he turned and saw the heroes approaching them fast.

"Shit, damn rotten nosed kids ain't going to fuck me up this time. _**You ain't gonna fuck me up this time, Titans!**_" He bellowed behind him, quickly whipping out an energy pistol expertly in his right hand and shot blindly into the air, making sure to keep his eyes on the road for any more of the pigs gunning for him.

One laser nearly got Beast Boy's left wing forcing him to dodge then morph into a falcon, allowing the Tamaranean beside him to quicken her own speed and forming a starbolt in one hand.

She aimed and sent it flying to her target's rear wheel as he evaded her with ease, he knew this game, he couldn't allow them to take him back to jail as he growled, amping up the gas and sped faster than Beast Boy was able to follow in his current form.

Beast Boy was getting exhausted and they had not even taken the bad guy down yet, this was getting ridiculous, where the hell were the other Titans? And what did Johnny do to make his bike go faster than a falcon?

Starfire had had enough of this chase, memories of her own species being torn apart, raped, butchered like cattle raced through her mind. She was only a little girl when she saw the death of a servant murdered before her eyes by the Gordanians, only six years old, this had to stop!

Invigorated by what she was forced to remember, those injured by the recent attacks and lives they couldn't save and adrenaline pumping through her bloodstream, Starfire didn't even notice that she in her rage had broken the sound barrier.

Appearing in front of Johnny's motorcycle literally scaring the shit out of him as she slammed into the concrete, the biker himself had not even seen her come close to him, his eyes widen in shock as she brought a starbolt encased hand down onto the front of the bike with her natural strength.

Johnny went sailing from his vehicle into the asphalt hard enough to break his right arm, nose and twist his left ankle backwards, effectively shattering it permanently as his vocal cords unleashed a screech that echoed throughout the city, drowned out by noises louder than his own and sending the motorcycle father then he could ever hope to reach as well as spilled every cent he had acquired in the heist sprawling around the road.

Starfire held nothing but animosity in her viridian colored eyes, both hands glowing with her inherited power coursing through her veins as she slowly walked towards him while he whimpered, snot dripping down his nose, his face bleeding from multiple cuts profusely and his eyes widen in terror.

She didn't even notice Beast Boy's descent until he landed right in front of her, transforming back instantly until he held her firmly by the shoulders making her pause for a moment, neither her eyes or her hands were disperse though.

"You know this isn't how we do things, Koriand'r. I know you're angry, I've seen the bodies to-"

"Men, women, _**children!**_ Those that will never have a full life because of this selfish, arrogant Zalworg Tobeckplizing Zorgmorker, he is not worthy of even being called a Troq. Garfield, I love you, I swear to X'hal that I do...but stand aside, _**now!**_" She whispered his name and the very last word of her rant in such a low, threatening voice, the volume of how serious she was alone made his take a step back in shock, mortified that he was witnessing a side to his girlfriend he had not seen anyone, even her sister bring out.

If he stood in her path, tried to protect the wailing scum behind him from her attacks or by God if it came down to it fought her, he would not survive. They both knew that, it wouldn't even be a fair fight, she was the strongest of all the Titans.

The alien powerhouse that had the strength of a hundred humans both men and women alike and the only thing that stood between her and committing murder on the planet Earth was a short, green, sixteen year old shapeshifter, even with his growth spurt he was still shorter than his dangerous, tall, seventeen year old orange girlfriend.

Even his most tenacious forms like the Tyrannosaurus Rex or Spinosaurus or hell if he was being truly honest with himself even the Werebeast would last about as much as ten minutes if he was going full strength and was extremely angry.

But he wasn't angry, he was tired, he was frustrated that his companion had been torn down to such a frightening state, angry at Johnny Rancid for taking innocent lives just to obtain money and ashamed of himself for the fact that some part of him felt their enemy deserved the revenge his mate thoroughly wanted to pound into him, an eye for an eye as he was always taught.

But it wasn't in his nature to wish death on his enemies, to seek revenge for something they couldn't change or obsess over trying to shift their destinies when he had absolutely no idea what lead beyond in the road ahead.

Cautiously as if she would completely ignore him and blast him into dust on the spot, he reached out his hands to grab her own in a tight grip as she instinctively disintegrated her starbolts looking down at him directly in his eyes.

Tears sliding down his face formed in both the heat of the moment and to let her know just how genuine his motives were to her, the sight immediately caused Starfire's eyes to dim until they had completely vanished but a frown still remained, her eyes even now cold as ice.

"What makes us different then the enemies we face is the will, strength and courage we have to protect those who cannot defend themselves, whoever you were in the past, Star has been forgiven the second you entered into our lives. We can't save them all, you know this. We're only two person, Kori...but we _can_ shield the souls who have not passed on to the next life to the best of our ability, don't do this, Koriand'r..._**please**_." His words resounded deeply in girlfriend's ears as she relinquished her hold on his hands, dropped her arms to the side and looked at the harden tar underneath her in remorse.

"I have done much in the name of my people, X'hal and justice...but on my time here I have never taken a-"

Her words were interrupted sharply by Wrex clamping it's steel jaws firmly on Beast Boy's left leg, the changeling let a scream of agony as he fell to the ground, not even remembering Johnny's metal pet in their heart to heart conversation.

Without hesitation Starfire lit her hands with her signature weapons and thrusted them deep into the middle of the 'dog's' waist ripping it in half like wet tissue paper, crushing it's lower half in her hands and tossing it away and blasting the upper half with one of her starbolts, the molten steel of the former machine burned Beast Boy's leg but he would live.

His leg was showing to the bone, muscle and green flesh peering haphazardly from the leg of his pants making both of them nearly lose their breakfast at the sight.

"Are you alright-"

"I'm fine, babe. Just a flesh wound, I'll survive, Raven can heal me later. Thanks for watching out for me, what's Johnny up to?" He answered, hissing in pain as she gently touched his damaged leg then looked from him to the villain and saw he was desperately trying to crawl to his other energy pistol which she simply blasted away with another starbolt the second his hand touched it, making his shout in pain as she smirked then knelt down again to her mate.

"He is unable to pose a threat to us, my love. Come we must await for-"

Once more she was hindered from finishing her sentence as the T-Car came into Beast Boy's view making him give a chuckle of relief as she turned towards the sound.

Cyborg came rolling through the street, followed closely by Robin's motorcycle and Raven who raced to them by flight, all three looked incredibly exhausted but wore sincere smiles seeing their friends in front of them as they slowly walked to them.

"Glad you guys took him down pretty fast, we would have helped but Wrexzilla posed more of a threat then we realized and we had to help those hurt by Johnny and his mutt, we should have stopped him-"

"There was nothing we could do, Robin. We didn't get the call until it was too late. We had done all we could." Raven stopped her boyfriend from continuing down his self pity as she knelt down and quickly healed the bleeding teeth marks with aqua colored magic from her hands making him sigh in relief then stand up quickly, his head hurting from the vertigo as he stumbled making the two females near him hold onto his shoulders.

After it disappeared Beast Boy strided towards Johnny, a cocky grin on his face despite the events that happened before, his old personality reverting back on his face and the glint in his eyes causally.

"Thanks Rae, I'll handle Motor Mouth myself, not like he's going anywhere." Beast Boy spoke with a laugh as the dark sorceress merely nodded with a small smile, the green skinned teenager got on one knee and smiled at his foe.

"Ready for jail again, mother-"

His vanity proved to be his downfall and was got off caught by the speed of the biker's lunge, his left hand wrapping around Beast's Boy's neck with a strength that would have killed an ordinary human being as he crossed the teenager over to his chest, the force hard enough to make the boy nearly pass out.

Johnny had no other option, all five Teen Titans were here, he was seriously hurt and he had enough bodies pinned on him from the bastard Chang that he would not be surprised if he got the death penalty, so he had no misgivings over taking at least one Titan's life.

Instantly the other four heroes brought out or summoned their weapons, stalling the villain from killing their friend, they could tell by the look in Johnny's eyes he would have no regret executing the morpher.

"Put him down now, Rancid. This isn't you-"

"Don't sell me that we can work out a deal, bullshit! We all know after all the carnage and destruction I caused that I'm not going to be sent back to that God forsaken prison, I'm going straight to the fucking chopping block. I'm going to Hell, little birdy but I'll be damned if I don't take one last goddamn soul with me!" Johnny fumes like a drug addict, wanting to squeeze the last bit of juice that he could out of the needle.

His forearm crushing Beast Boy's neck with more pressure at the end of his screaming, the boy's eyes bloodshot and he was losing oxygen fast, if they didn't do something quick he would die, he didn't even have the virility to transform.

Subtly, Raven levitated the lower half of Wrex's crushed body surrounded by her onyx hued magic behind him, as soon as Robin gave the word she would send it flying to it's former owner, but she had to move fast.

Robin held a Bridarang at ready in his right hand, his arm poised to throw it the very second Johnny released Beast Boy, along with Cyborg having both his Sonic Cannons out, an enraged expression on his face.

Raven with her magic and keeping her face from showing any emotion on the outside but she would unleash true hell when Robin gave her the signal and Starfire with her eyes and hands again luminous in enmity for the one who would dare hold her mate hostage.

"Raven, do it now!" The Titan leader commanded, she didn't hesitate yanking the piece of metal with all her strength that went zooming at Johnny with the vigor of a car, bashing his skull hard enough to not only let go of the leader to be who scrambled away with every ounce of energy he could but also tore into the right side of his face making him roar in dolor from the skin being shredded off, muscle, tissue and veins being shown even a hint of bone after the large amount of blood as he flailed in agony, his right ear being thrown a foot from his head.

He didn't even get time to scream again as twin sonic beams shot accurately into his chest making the human be flung back, his back being ripped and sliced from the ground below him, a Birdarang missing his foot by a single millimeter as he was violently snagged by his throat and brought up to eye level with the very woman he had mocked again and again, her pure florid lime eyes were narrowed into slits as he looked into them and could no nothing more but scream again, only louder.

The hand on his neck held by her right hand was dug into his skin so tight it was like a vice grip, she could have snapped his neck with just a quick flex of the limb, but he didn't deserve a merciful death after all he had done.

"You wish to enter Tartarus, Johnny Rancid? Allow me to send you there personally." She hissed into remaining ear, drawing her left hand already having a starbolt glowing back as far as her arm would allow to swing into his face with all her strength.

His face would be melting for a second or two before his head suddenly exploded as she prepared to strike, the wailing and shirking of her own people fresh in her mind, in her eyes he was now merely another Gordanian.

Over all the commotion none of them had even seen the Jump City police arrive until they had their laser guns trained openly on Starfire, completely shocked as a lone helicopter with a news reporter and cameraman hovered above, telling the events that had went down with Robin, Raven and Cyborg fighting Wrexzilla earlier.

Now watching in fascination at the orange alien, a renowned hero of Jump City for almost three years straight and adored by many fans, allies and even some enemies alike who held the villain a foot in the air with the intent of murder, terrified.

"Starfire, do not do this. You kill him and we'll have no choice but to arrest and incarcerate you, you'll be stripped of your title as princess of Tamran once Galfore gets wind of this, I'll have to kick you off the Titans personally, you'll leave us no choice but to take you down, we don't want to do that Star! You'll be put in jail for who knows how many years, you'll be just like your sister-"

"_**How dare you compare me to Komand'r! He had massacred innocent lives for the sake of money. He is a parasite that does not deserve the life he has been given while he leeches off those less fortunate, he has attempted to kill my mate-**_"

"_Mate?!_" The three heroes shouted in unison glancing the wheezing changeling on the gravel in front of them who could not even reply back in his effort to breath and not black out.

"_**He will live no longer!**_" She finished, ignoring the outburst as she swung her glowing fist with all her might at the enemy who could do nothing more than scream.

"_**Necronom Hezberek Mortix!**_" Raven screeched discharging long, black tendrils of magic that grasped her friend's arm, four pure red eyes pulsed open as the half demon grunted using all she had even Rage's power, much to his displeasure to keep the arm from reaching its goal, Starfire's starbolt only a centimeter from Johnny's face, all four tendrils literally were the only thing that kept the villain's life from ending prematurely.

Cyborg and Robin didn't waste time, grabbing a tendril and pulling with everything they had knowing that if they could use all they had to keep the Tamaranean arm's from coming down they could save a life.

"Oh shit we forgot her other hand!" Cyborg yelled making Starfire give Johnny a cruel grin about to set her other hand ablaze with another starbolt before a calm, gentle tentacle reached out and touched her bare right arm, she glared at the offending limb about to slice it off with her eye beams, and most likely her own arm in her rage before she saw that it was a green octopus tentacle looking down below her and seeing the very one whom she had almost watch die before her eyes.

Floating down to reach the injured changeling's level who morphed back he looked at her with such disappointed eyes it broke her heart and they notice nothing around them but each other.

"You're stronger than this, Koriand'r. I know you are, killing this worthless piece of shit won't bring anyone back...including the ones on Tamaran or your parents, there is no going back after you taken a life, my alien angel, please, don't do _**this**_." He whispered into her ear above all the sounds around them as she finally acted at last.

Johnny fell to the floor with an antagonized groan, thanking a god he didn't even believe in that he still drew breath while Starfire put her arm down at the same time, the magic gripping her arm was gone rapidly, Raven dropped to the ground on all four like a brick, panting like a dog and sweating from exerting so much demon sorcery that she was half surprised she had not slipped into unconsciousness.

Cyborg and Robin were flung past Starfire and Beast Boy and ended up in a heap on the ground together, groaning in pain along with Johnny.

Immediately the police swarmed forward reaching out to grab both the villain and hero before Starfire lifted herself into the air, her eyes never once leaving Beast Boy's own except to blink.

Many of the officers jumped to reach the alien who floated higher and higher until she at last turned around and rocketed off at such a speed it blew everything, including the helicopter a few feet backwards.

"_Starfire!_" Robin yelled, heaving Cyborg who moaned off him slowly and stood up on shaky legs to chase after her until a hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to see a still standing Raven who was taking long, deep breaths to stay awake stare at him.

"I'll go after her, she needs someone who won't hound her for answers, Richard." She whispered into his ear, not even acknowledging Robin's shout to wait as she vanished beneath a black portal underneath her, apparently knowing where Starfire went.

As Johnny was picked off the ground and dragged to a police van with the paramedics beside him, Robin angrily grabbed Beast Boy's shirt, the shapeshifter had stared at the stars above long after Starfire disappeared, doing nothing more than breathing and blinking.

"Start talking, Garfield, _**now!**_" Robin growled into the young man's ear until his eyes finally looked into Robin's mask, they both took a long, deep breath and Beast Boy explained.


End file.
